


When She's Yours She Brings the Sunshine; When She's Gone the World Goes Dark

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [72]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You're Matt's deaf neighbor and notice that he's been losing weight. You decide to make him a pie.





	When She's Yours She Brings the Sunshine; When She's Gone the World Goes Dark

You moved in with your aunt Fran, at 18. And you’ve had a crush on your very blind neighbor since he moved in a few years later. The blindness wouldn’t be an issue, except that you’re deaf, and well, you have no idea how to communicate with him. Your parents never learned sign language, but when you spoke with them, they had no shortage of critiques about how you spoke. Over time, it’s something you’ve accepted about yourself, but it’s still nerve-wracking trying to talk to the attractive man across the hall. After all, he can’t see you. Your voice is all he’s going to have to go off of at first. At first. Like there’s going to be a later for the two of you. You’re 95% sure he doesn’t even know you exist. And he’s not going to if you don’t work up the nerve to talk to him.

You’re brought out of your thoughts by a balled up page of a catalog flying and hitting you in the face. You pick up the paper and throw it back at Fran where she’s sitting in her recliner.

“What?” You sign.

“You’re thinking about that boy across the hall.” She signs back.

“No, I wasn’t.”

She raises her brows. “Does he even know you live here?”

“What difference would it make if he did?”

She shrugs. “Maybe he’d talk to you if he knew you were here.”

You roll your eyes. “Sure. Anyway, he always wears those glasses. It’s harder to read him and it’s not like I can ask him to take them off.”

“They’re not stuck to his face. Once he got comfortable with you he’d take them off. Anyway, he’s very expressive. If you don't talk to him I will.”

“No, you won't.”

She laughs. “Watch me.”

-0-

You've convinced Fran not to say anything to Matt but you still can’t stop thinking about him. That could be because over the last couple months he's been looking more and more depressed. Not to mention all the weight he’s losing. Of course, you don’t know what’s going on with him, so- as much as you wish you could- it’s hard to help. Still, the first step to moving on from heartache is comfort food. It’s one of the few happy memories of your childhood.

Your parents never did a good job of hiding what a burden you were to them, but they showed their guilt laced love every once in awhile. Whenever you accomplished something in school, your father made a pie and served it fresh. Of course, it was always accompanied by the ever patronizing ‘you did well; for a deaf girl’. But that’s your past and not the point. The point is that you’re making pie for Matt because he’s sad and skinny.

-0-

The sweet smell of fruit and processed filling hits him before the knock sounds through his apartment. Except, he can’t place the rabbit-fast heartbeat on the other side of the door. It sounds distantly familiar, maybe an acquaintance, but not anyone he’s close to. So why is there pie? They must have the wrong place. As he’s getting up, they knock again, more tentative this time.

“Uh, hi.” Matt says as he opens the door. When you don’t respond, he tilts his head to the side, trying to get a read on you. You’re looking down the hall, acting like you didn’t hear him open the door, so he leans on the door frame and crosses his arms.

You jump when you turn back and see him there. You go to introduce yourself, but you stop short. Your parents always told you that you sounded better when you put your hand on your throat and felt yourself speak. You know you shouldn't have to care about these things, but it's so ingrained, it's become a nervous habit. Not to mention that you’re finally talking to your neighbor you’ve been pining after and you’re already nervous. So, you hold out the pie until he tentatively takes it.

“I’m sorry, is this for me?” You read his lips. They’re nice lips.

You put your hand to your throat. “Yes. I live across the hall. I don’t know what’s going on, but you seemed down and I thought some fresh pie might help. I mean, I know it’s not going to fix whatever it is, but you know, sometimes comfort food helps.” You let out a breath, defeated.

Matt doesn’t know where to start. Should he start by apologizing for not knowing who you are? You not only noticed him but noticed that something was wrong and went out of your way to help. It’s a kindness he doesn’t know how to handle at the moment. After Elektra’s death and cutting ties with Foggy, it’s been months since he's had a sincere conversation.

“Uh, thank you.” He says, ‘looking’ down.

“I’m deaf. If I'm going to read your lips, you have to face me.”

He keeps his head up. “I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I uh, I was saying thank you.”

“Yeah, of course.”

He lets out a breathy laugh. “You act like this is something anyone would do for someone they've never met. It means a lot.”

You smile as if he’ll know the difference. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I figured pie would be a safe bet. Enjoy.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

You tell him your name while you sign your name sign. You know he won’t see it, but it almost feels dishonest not showing it anyway. In many ways, it feels more like your real name than your spoken name.

“It’s nice to meet you y/n, I’m Matt.” He turns and sets the pie down somewhere inside before he turns back and extends his hand.

You take his hand hesitantly- you don’t quite know why- but his firm grip is enough to ease your anxiety for now.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Matt.”

-0-

Matt can’t stop thinking about you. Of course, he can’t; you’re the one person who’s showed him the slightest bit of kindness since his life went to shit. He knows it’s his fault. He knows if he were to call Foggy and apologize, he’d at least be amenable to accepting Matt into his life again. Matt can’t do that to him though. He’s put him through enough. Matt’s quickly coming to the same conclusion he did when they put Fisk away, though. He can’t do this alone. So, he does the selfish thing and walks across the hall, knocking on your door.

Fran is the one who comes to the door. “Hello Matthew, how are you?”

“I’m good, Fran, how are you?”

“I’m good, but I’m assuming you didn’t come over here to talk to the old woman across the hall.”

Matt gasps. “Fran, you’re a well of knowledge whose presence I could only hope to be graced with.”

She waves her hand in dismissal. “I’ll go get y/n.”

“Thank you, Fran.” He calls after her.

When you come to the door, he smiles. “Hey uh-” he hangs his head before lifting it to face you again. “I’m sorry, I've never been on the other side of this. Am I talking too fast, or should I try to enunciate or-”

“No, you're fine. It's actually harder to read lips when people over-enunciate.”

“Okay, I’m sorry for asking.”

“No, it's better than how most people assume.”

“Okay.” He smiles again. “Like I said, I’m usually the one answering the redundant questions.”

“It’s okay, Matt. Really. As nice as it is to see you, did you come over for a reason?”

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to thank you for the pie. With dinner, if you want?”

You raise your brows. “You cook?”

He shrugs, a bashful grin spreading across his face. “I dabble.”

You furrow your brows, not catching what he said. “You what?”

“I dabble, uh-” He stops when he hears a crumpled piece of paper hit you then fall to the floor.

You turn to look at Fran. You’d be angrier that she’s eavesdropping except that you love her. Also, it’s actually helpful as she signs the word to you.

“Oh, dabble, sorry. It’s not a word people use a lot.” You step into the hall and close the door behind you.

He shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He pauses. “I’m sorry, did she throw a piece of paper at you to get your attention?”

“Yeah. It’s not like a thing that’s okay to do. Except that she’s my aunt and she took me in when I was starting out, so she can do whatever she wants.”

He chuckles. “Ah. I see.”

“No you don’t.”

At first, he’s shocked that you actually said that. Then he grins as it morphs into a laugh.

“Was it that funny?”

“It’s just how you said it. You didn’t miss a beat. Most people treat me like china, I hate it.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“So, do you still want to get dinner?” He moves on.

“Yeah, when do you want to go?”

-0-

This whole week, Matt hasn’t been able to get his mind off his upcoming date. To be completely candid, his life has become more and more depressing, with no sign of hope on the horizon. This is the first thing he’s had to look forward to since he pushed Foggy away. He can’t fuck it up.

Which is why he wishes he had someone to ask about this. Tie or no tie? Jeans or slacks? 3 buttons undone or two? He’s extra nervous because sight is what you have. Where his blindness cuts him off from things, your deafness cuts you off from people. He realizes that going out with someone who doesn’t speak your native- or primary- language can’t be a decision you take lightly. Especially when, as far as you’re concerned, he won’t be able to speak it. Or at least won’t be able to understand you speak it. So, he goes back to all the advice Karen and Foggy gave him in the past. He wears what Foggy always called his ‘try not to have sex with me’ shirt. As much as he doesn’t mind the idea, above all, he wants to look good for you.

Then he thinks back to Foggy learning Sign Language whenever he had spare time at the office. He said he met a deaf girl- and because he’s Foggy, he started learning Sign Language so he could get to know her better. Matt’s stomach still sinks thinking about how much Foggy underestimated himself. Thinking learning a new language was something anyone would do for a total stranger. Foggy picked it up like he was born for it. His jovial, expressive nature gave it the color and connotation of a native speaker. Matt tries to push the thought out of his mind. He has an exciting date ahead of him. No need to bring himself down with thoughts of lost friendships.

So, dark purple button up (that's this side of too tight); slacks; check. Hair arranged to the best of his ability; check. Keys, phone, wallet. You may be a modern girl, but he’s still a gentleman.

-0-

“Foggy,” You use the name sign you gave him- a right of passage he was thrilled to receive. “I’m nervous.” You sign.

“Don’t be. You’re amazing and if anybody makes you feel any different, I’ll kick their ass.”

“I have a few exes you might need to visit, then.” Your signs are small, close to your chest.

“Line them up. I’ll kick all the asses.”

You laugh at him. He never fails to make you feel better. Whoever his asshole partner was, got what he deserved when Foggy left the firm. “Who knows, this one might be The One. He could make me stop caring about anyone who hurt me before.”

“First of all, I’d like to say how much more articulate the sign for hurt is than the word in English. And, back to the topic at hand, that would be great. But I’ll be here, ready to be the stereotypical queer to your Julia Roberts and listen to all your dating highs and lows.”

You smile and tackle him in a bear hug. “Thanks, Foggy.” When you step back, you sign to him. “And I promise to do the same for you Fog.”

He beams. “A deal has been struck.” He signs.

Before you can respond, your doorbell lights flicker.

“I’ll get it!” And before you can protest, Foggy’s at the door, opening it.

-0-

All Matt's pre-first date panic comes to a halt when the door opens to his best friend’s familiar heartbeat. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice. Matt wants to throw himself at Foggy’s feet and apologize; beg him to come back. Instead, he takes in a sharp breath and grips his cane tighter. “Foggy. You know y/n?”

“Yeah, Matt. She’s the girl who got me into Sign Language.”

“Oh.” Matt murmurs.

“So you didn’t even acknowledge her until she made you a pie. That’s nice, Matt.” He meant it as a light joke. There’s too much between them now, and it comes out much more harsh than he intended. He winces.

“Well, I was going through a lot. Didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“But now you do.”

Matt shakes his head. “No, I’ve learned that I can’t do this alone. I couldn’t face you and Karen, not after everything I put you through. So I’m trying to bring people back into my life.”

Foggy steps back. “Wow, Matt. So, you didn’t call us because you were a dick, and you can’t apologize, so you get new friends?”

Matt steps closer into Foggy’s space, puffing himself up. “I’ve apologized to you time and time again. You made it clear how you feel about me, and as much as it hurts, I was trying to move on.” Tears slip unbidden past Matt’s glasses. His hand shoots up to move them out of sight. “I love you both, so much. I’m shit at keeping people in my life and I’m sorry I couldn’t be better. You know that you and Karen are irreplaceable in my life. Don’t think I don’t know that too.”

Foggy stands there, stunned, for a minute before he throws his arms around Matt’s neck. “Matt, I don’t agree with what you do, but don’t for one second think that I don’t want you in my life because of it. It’s been hell not talking to you.” Foggy says, holding back tears of his own.

Matt nods against Foggy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, buddy.”

Matt squeezes foggy tighter and holds on until he hears you coming to the door. He clears his throat and steps back. “She’s coming.”

“So? She can handle healthy displays of affection between two bros.”

Matt chuckles as he lifts his glasses to wipe the leftover moisture there. “Yeah, well, I’d like to hold out on the crying for the fifth date at least.”

As you walk out into the hallway, Foggy starts signing as he talks to Matt, as if it’s just something he does now. “Alright, Matt. I expect you to be a perfect gentleman to y/n tonight. Have her home before ten and-”

You elbow Foggy in the ribs as Matt laughs.

“Alright, alright. Have fun.” He says as he signs.

-0-

Matt gives the cabbie the address, and before you know it, you’re pulling up to a little hole in the wall Italian place. It has bright lights and dividers between the tables. After you’re seated, you finally talk to Matt. The wordless walk from your apartment and dark car ride here was worth it.

“What made you pick this place?”

Matt shifts in his seat. “Is it okay? Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Usually, when I go out with a hearing person, they pick somewhere with mood lighting. It’s not very romantic having to struggle to understand whoever you’re with because you can’t see them.”

Matt lets out a breath of relief. “Oh. Yeah, It’s private enough that people won’t be staring at us, and I figured you’d want to see clearly as much as I prefer a quiet setting.”

You smile. “That’s very thoughtful, Matt.”

He shrugs. “I want this to go well. The weight that it holds for you to agree to a date with someone who can’t understand your primary language isn’t lost on me.”

You’re taken back by his sincerity and the amount of thought behind that statement for a moment. When you recover, you shrug. “Well, you’re cute.”

He chuckles. “I’ve never been more glad.”

You smile and change the subject. “So, Matt, what do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer. I’m doing a lot of pro bono work right now.”

You raise your brows. “Pro bono? Are you rich, giving back to your city?”

He laughs. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“Ah.”

“So, what do you do?” He asks you.

“I’m a teacher at a school for the deaf and blind.”

He tilts his head to the side. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s the school I went to when I was a kid.”

“It doesn’t happen to be close to Brooklyn, does it?”

“Yeah.”

He lets out a laugh. “For most of my education, I went to Catholic school but when I was first blinded and in the orphanage, I didn’t handle it well. One of the things they did to try to help me was sending me to a school for the deaf and blind. They thought if I had a specialized learning environment it wouldn’t be so overwhelming for me. We could've gone to the same school.”

You laugh. “That’s so weird. There could've been nothing but a wall separating us. Now we move, not only into the same apartment complex but across the hall.”

He grins. “Maybe it was meant to be.”

You snort. “Yeah, maybe.”

At the following lull in conversation, Matt picks up the slack. “So, do you want to take turns asking questions until the conversation gets interesting?”

“Sure, you start.”

“Were you born deaf?”

“Yes. Were you born blind?”

“No. Ironically, I was saving a blind old man from crossing the street. I got chemicals splashed in my eyes and” He waves a hand in front of his face. “I woke up, no light perception. How did you learn to read lips so well?”

It takes you a minute to catch up. One minute you’re immersed in his story, the next he’s bulldozing onto the next question. “My whole family is hearing. My parents started out mainstreaming me-"

"Mainstreaming?"

"Going to a regular school and having a translator."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, after weeks of me begging, and on the promise that I wouldn't sign at home, they sent me to a deaf school."

"Why didn't they let you sign at home?"

"Same reason they wouldn't learn Sign Language. They thought it would be better for me if I learned to act like a hearing person, reading lips and speaking. Sometimes, despite my promise, I'd try to show them what I was learning, using Sign Language. They would threaten to send me back to public school and tell me to use my words. Sometimes they'd look away until I gave up or spoke."

Matt lets out a breath and shakes his head. “That’s horrible. You were using your words." He shakes his head. “As grateful as I am that you learned to read lips so well, I can’t imagine being a parent and blatantly ignoring your child’s needs.”

“You’d be surprised at how common of a story it is for deaf people with hearing parents. So what about your parents, what are they like?”

“I never met my mom, and my dad did his best. He was a boxer, I remember, he used to come home from fights and I’d help stitch him up. It doesn't sound like an environment that would be good for a kid, but I didn’t mind. I know it was hard for him. He was a single dad and he didn’t know what he was doing, you know? I didn’t realize at the time how exhausted he was or how he second-guessed everything he did. Looking back on it, it’s obvious. I wish I could tell him that he did right by me.”

You reach across the table and take his hand. “Did he die?”

“Uh, yeah. Mob hit.”

You squeeze his hand before sitting back. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” He forces a tight-lipped smile. “So, Fran is your aunt?”

“Yeah, my parents kicked me out when I turned 18. I wasn’t surprised. I’ve always been a burden to them and Fran has always been there for me. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her.”

“Is she the only one in your family who learned Sign Language?"

"Yeah, that’s why I was so shocked when I met Foggy."

Matt chuckles and nods. “He’s definitely different. And better than he gives himself credit for. I remember when he met you, it was so normal for him. Oh, this girl’s primary language is Sign Language? I guess any normal person would dedicate their free time to learning it.”

“Wait, you know him?”

Matt freezes before he realizes the hole he dug himself into. “Uh, yeah.” He sighs. “I believe I’m his asshole partner.” Matt confesses, pressing his lips together.

“Did you guys make up? You were talking like nothing ever happened back at my apartment.”

“Yeah, right before you came out. There was a reunion; it was tearful. We didn’t want to ruin your night.”

“Well, I'm glad you guys are on the same page now. I don't know what happened between you but I know he missed you.”

Matt nods. “I missed him too.” At the resulting silence, he continues. “Anyway, it’s a depressing first date topic.”

You shrug. “It has a happy ending, right?”

He chuckles. “It’s a little early to tell, but it seems that way.”

“Good.”

-0-

It’s awkward. Everything is. Your disabilities conflict with each other, so it’s work to move forward. Still, you like each other. A lot. With work and some creativity, there has to be a better way to communicate. You can’t help but feel like star-crossed lovers. Sometimes all you do is sit with each other, but it’s enough for now.

-0-

“Foggy, I need to learn Sign Language,” Matt tells him at Josie's one night.

“I was wondering when you’d decide to learn.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Well, I know a lot, and we have the internet, but there are tutors who know it much better than I do.”

“I know, but you know that I can actually, you know, see with my ears.”

Foggy sighs. “Yeah. When are you going to tell her about that, by the way?”

“I was hoping to sign it to her. I figure by the time I learn enough to sign to her and understand her signs, I’ll be ready to tell her. About my senses, if not Daredevil.”

Foggy shakes his head. “Have you considered that by the time your 30-year-old brain- that I’ll remind you, has seen its fair share of head trauma- learns ASL, it might be too late? Deaf people are extremely observant and if you’re planning on having a relationship with her, she’s going to figure it out.”

“Usually the blind thing throws people off my scent for a while.” Matt grimaces.

Foggy tries not to become livid at that. “And she knows better than anyone that a disability doesn’t define you.”

Matt sighs. “Okay, noted. Are you willing to teach me or not?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Foggy. It means a lot.”

“I know.” He sighs. “Okay, first things first. You’re learning to sign, but half the language is facial expressions and body language. It’s your inflection and conveys meaning. I know you’re already deliberate with your expressions because you know it keeps people engaged when you can’t make eye contact. So, congratulations; you’re halfway there. Have you taken off your glasses around her yet?”

“Uh, yeah, a couple weeks ago. Why?”

“It’ll be easier without them. I’m sure she understands, but it’s one more barrier for her.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that.”

-0-

“Okay, dude, you’re flying through these signs. I thought you’d at least have some sort of struggle. You are learning a new language here.”

Matt laughs. “I do have quite the incentive.”

“I used to joke when we were cramming for finals that those chemicals gave you an enhanced memory. I’m starting to think that I wasn’t too far off.”

“Maybe you weren’t.”

“Since you aren’t having any problem, I deserve a break. How’s it going with y/n, anyway?”

“Well, I’m still pursuing this.”

“Come on, man. I want details. You most definitely do kiss and tell. Have you kissed?”

Matt chuckles, throwing his head back. “Yes.”

“Come on, Matt, what’s it going to take to pry details out of you? Actually, you know what? I don’t need to. I’ll get the other side of the story this time.”

-0-

“This isn’t weird for you? He’s your best friend, Foggy.” You sign.

“I tried to get the details from him, but he was being a Catholic Boy about it- capital C, capital B- so I gave up and told him I’d get the information from you. How am I supposed to be the chick flick cliche if you won’t let me in, Julia?”

“Okay, fine. You know, for me, the biggest step for us has been since Matt stopped wearing his glasses around me. I understand that it helps both him and others be more comfortable, but I’m so glad he’s relaxing around me. And being able to see his expressions unobscured is huge for me.”

“Have you told him that?”

“No, I don’t want him to feel obligated. As great as this is, I’m glad I let it happen naturally.”

“Well, I’m glad things are going well.”

“Me too.”

-0-

It wasn’t long before you fell into bed together. Matt was respectful of your lights on policy, and you were patient as he ran his hands over your body, feeling- seeing- every inch of you. Okay, patient isn’t the right word, because as much as he took his time, he made sure it was worth your while. It not only worked between you, but it was amazing. After, you showered and fell back into your bed, facing each other. Matt had a dopey grin on his face that you couldn’t stop from spreading to yours.

“What?” You ask.

His grin turns into something softer as he brings his hand up, swirling his open palm into a loosely closed position and opening it again. “Beautiful.” He signed.

He signed. You surged forward, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. He smiled into it. “When- how did you learn that?”

“Foggy’s been teaching me a few things here and there. You always speak English to me, I figured the least I could do was learn a few signs. There’s no reason why I can’t. Especially when I have someone like Foggy who knows me so well and doesn’t have to worry about tiptoeing around me.”

“Matt, I’ve gone out with sighted guys who didn’t do anything like that for me.”

“Let’s blame your low standards on your parents and call it a day.”

You curl into him. “You’re too good, Matt.”

“You deserve someone better.” He murmurs even though- maybe because- you won’t hear it.

-0-

Matt wakes up with his heart in his throat and his stomach at his feet. Before he can assess what’s happening, he’s flailing out of bed, stumbling onto his feet and bringing his fists to his chest.

He tilts his head to the side, listening as the bed vibrates and you groan, hitting a button on the side of your mattress. He un-clenches his fists and lowers his arms, letting out a breath and coming back to bed.

“Matt?” You roll to face him.

He turns to face you, reaching for your arm, giving it a squeeze. “Morning.” He says when he knows you’re facing him.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Your alarm- I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, Matt. I didn’t even think about it.”

He shakes his head. “It’s okay. I don’t know how I thought you got up in the morning.”

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

“Okay. Breakfast?”

“Sure.”

-0-

“Foggy, I like her. A lot. I may be on my way to loving her.” Matt tells Foggy when he gets to his apartment.

“I’m happy for you guys.”

“Yeah, well, I have a problem.”

“And?”

“I hate her alarm. I almost had a heart attack the first morning in her bed.”

Foggy laughs. “Oh yeah, her whole bed vibrates. I bet that was fun for your super senses.”

“Exactly. But I don’t know how to tell her that. And I can’t expect her to change her whole routine for me.”

“She might be amenable if you offered to wake her up in a more pleasant way.”

“That- That’s a good idea Foggy.”

-0-

The next time things get steamy, he tries to lead you to his place.

“I have to work in the morning.” You tug him toward your door.

He pauses at the door. “I’m sorry, but I really hate your alarm.”

“What am I supposed to do about that?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. But, if you come to my place, I’ll set my alarm and wake you up.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, but you better not make me late.”

He holds his hands up. “Never.”

-0-

You wake up to a hand running along your arm. When you start to stir, Matt starts peppering soft kisses on your forehead, down your cheek, and along your neck.

“Good morning.” You say as you burrow into his chest.

He knows you can’t hear him, but he murmurs a “good morning” anyway. It seems too strange not to. He runs his hands along your back to acknowledge you.

“You’re going to spoil me, Matthew.” You say, pulling back.

“Good.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss your lips this time.

-0-

You’re together for a year before Matt sits you down and shares his whole self with you.

He sits across from you the sofa, running his hands on his sweatpants, shifting in his seat, trying to make this feel right, more comfortable, more sure. But he knows it can’t until he lets it all out.

He points to himself, pausing, trying to steady his hands enough to form words.

“Remember when I told you Foggy was teaching me some signs here and there?” He signs.

“Yes.” Your heart is in your throat, watching your blind boyfriend sign to you.

“That wasn't the whole truth. I’ve been having him tutor me.”

“Matt, that's so sweet.”

He lets out a breath and gives a quick grin. “I'm glad you think so.” He’s still signing. “But there's more. I can’t only sign myself. I can understand you too.” He signs, his eyes unfocused and hovering over your shoulder.

You furrow your brows, not trusting what he said. It’s clear that he's blind. You raise your hands up to sign “how?” It’s close to your body, small- quiet.

“The accident, when I lost my sight, it gave me heightened senses.”

-0-

After he’s finished explaining his senses to you, you sit there for a minute, trying not to feel betrayed. “All this time, we were bonding over our disabilities, and you can basically see?”

“Is that really all we’ve bonded over?”

“Of course not, but it drew us together.”

“Well, like I said. I am blind. As in no light perception. But I do function closer to a fully abled person than not, yeah.”

You don’t know what to think. On one hand, you’re offended that he’s pretending to be more disabled than he is. But you also see how difficult it is out there for Enhanced people, or Mutants, and how he ‘sees’ isn’t normal. For a human anyway.

“Sweetheart, are you- I know it’s a lot. I didn’t want to keep it from you, but it’s not something I can share freely. I hope you can understand why.”

You sigh. “You’re right, it is a lot to take in. And I do understand why. The principal of it and you waiting to tell me isn’t what I’m having a hard time with.”

He furrows his brows. “What is it, then?”

“You said it yourself. You function closer to a sighted person than not. And you’re pretending not to. Why?”

He presses his lips together, taking a deep breath. “It isn’t to throw suspicion if that’s what you think.” He’s started speaking again. “It’s about being enhanced and blind. I’m part of two marginalized groups, but barely. I don’t actually have powers; everything I can do is because of my training. I’m blind, but my senses let me function easier, on a different level than a regular blind person. It’s easier to embrace what people see than to explain to everyone I meet why I don’t need a cane to get around. Or how I know what they ate for breakfast or how I knew they were at the office because I heard them from a block away. It freaks people out and I’m so sick of having to apologize for how I function.”

You sigh. “I’m sorry, Matt. I love you and you shouldn’t ever have to apologize for that. I’m glad you told me. It's a lot, though. As a disabled person, I don’t know, before you explained it, it felt like you were milking your disability. Like you were perpetuating stereotypes for your own gain. I know that’s not your intention, but it’s why I was upset.”

“But we’re okay now?”

“I think so, I just need some time to process everything.”

He reaches for you, prompting you to curl into his arms. He wants to thank you for how well you’re taking it. He wants to tell you that he loves you and how afraid he was that he would lose you over this. He leaves those sentiments unsaid in favor of holding you tighter and placing a kiss on your temple.

-0-

You and Matt were close before- you had to be for him to share his vigilante activities with you. But you’re in awe at how much closer you’ve gotten as a couple since he told you. It’s not something he’s started doing that he didn’t before. It’s a sense of open contentment that you didn’t know you were missing. It’s trust on another level because if he’ll tell you that he uses his superpowers to illegally fight crime, there’s not much he wouldn’t tell you.

Matt walks in through the roof access door, taking off his helmet and pushing his cowl back. His hair sticks up every which way as he makes his way down the steps. For a moment you think that this should be strange, larger than life, seeing your Matty holding the devil’s horns with such confidence. But you can’t bring yourself to see it as anything other than normal.

“Hey, Matt.”

He responds by running a hand through your hair and leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek before making his way to the bedroom.

“Hey,” Matt starts, signing. “I’m going to shower, but when I get out, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

You look at him for a moment. “We’ve never watched a movie together. That doesn’t seem like something that your senses could pick up on.”

“It’s not. I don’t want to sound like an old man, but screens are replacing so many things now, I’m reminded more and more often that I can’t actually see.”

“So, why don’t we do something else?”

“We can if you want." He shrugs. "I thought you might want to do something normal for a change. Act like a real couple.”

You get up and walk over to him. “Matt, we are a real couple. And I don’t care that you’re not like everybody else. I love you for who you are.”

Matt smiles before it grows into a grin, then a laugh. “I think that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Well, it’s true.”

-0-

One night, when you’re both off the next day, Matt takes you past the water so you can see the Manhattan skyline.

“It’s beautiful, with all the lights.” You state.

Matt turns to you and starts signing. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Matt? Did we come all the way out here for me?”

He grins and shrugs. “Well, I can’t exactly appreciate the view.”

“You didn’t have to do this. I’m happy staying home, or going out for a walk, or doing something we can both enjoy.”

“I wanted to do this. I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

You bump shoulders with him. “Me too, you know.”

His lips form a soft smile. “For the first time, I can let myself believe that.” He signs. “We’ve had our fights, but we always make up. You’ve stayed with me through multiple threats from Daredevil’s enemies.”

“That’s because I love you.”

“I love you too. And I’m not going to stop, ever.”

“Ever? That’s a long time, Matt.”

“I know. Let me prove it to you?” He gets down on one knee, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box, opening it to reveal a ring.

“Uh, are you proposing?”

He nods. “I want to marry you.”

You pull him up so you can kiss him. “Of course I’ll marry you.” You laugh.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing”

“Nothing?” He pulls you close and starts tickling you. “Nothing?”

“Okay, okay, stop.” You pant out between laughs.

“Is that how you get information out of criminals?”

“Yes. Criminals fear me because the ones I apprehend are too embarrassed by how I got them to talk, so they make up stories.”

“Liar.”

He just chuckles. “So, what were you laughing at?”

“I was thinking about how you had no idea who I was when I brought you that pie.”

“I’m thankful every day that you introduced yourself.”

“We would’ve met through Foggy eventually anyway.”

“I’m glad it didn’t take that long, though.”

“Me too.”

“So, do you want to wear the ring?”

“Oh, right. Yeah.”

“I got you a band so we can go shopping for the actual ring together.” He signs after he slips it on your hand.

“You know me so well.”

“I hope so, I mean, I am your fiance.”

You rustle his hair and take his hand, finding a bench to sit on and just be with him.


End file.
